El pequeño mundo de un bufón
by Pelusa7
Summary: Tal parecia que desde ese día, Yata Misaki no veia el mismo mundo que veian todos los demás.
1. La princesa no lo olvidara

**Hola, me complace presentarles este fanfic que ya lleva bastante tiempo rondando en mi cabeza. Me encanta la serie de K , y he de admitir que mi personaje favorito es Yata Misaki.**

 **Advertencia: Talvez la historia comience un poco rara, pero les aseguro que todo sera explicado.**

 **Advertencia 2: Insinuaciones de shonen-ai, mmm en realidad mi intención no era crear una historia asi, en realidad no iba enfocada a ninguna pareja en especial, pero bueno, no puedes poner a que Misaki y Saruhiko interaccionen sin que algo raro se note.**

 **Capitulo 1. La princesa no lo olvidara**

Los días transcurrían con relativa tranquilidad para los integrantes de HOMRA. Aunque al principio comenzó siendo difícil, todos terminaron aceptando a Ana Kushina como la nueva reina roja, y de la misma manera todos se habían comprometido a protegerla y ayudarla en lo que ella necesitara.

Sin duda uno de los más entusiastas fue Yata Misaki, el vanguardia de HOMRA, él quería mucho a la pequeña, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, y ese era un pensamiento que ya le había externado a la peliblanco, recalcándole, que si en algún momento ella se sentía insegura respecto a lo que debía hacer no debía de tener miedo en contarle a él. Estas palabras fueron recibidas con gratitud por parte de la pequeña reina.

La situación con los otros reyes seguía igual, el rey azul, Munakata Reisi, había tomado el control de la Torre Minashira. El rey plateado seguía desaparecido (Yata y Ana deseaban con sinceridad que Kuro y Neko pronto pudieran reunirse con su rey). Y principalmente todos seguían alertas de algún movimiento sospechoso que fuera a realizar el rey verde.

.

.

.

Ese día en particular era bastante bonito, era soleado, pero no hacía mucho calor, las calles estaban tranquilas y en el bar de HOMRA se hallaban pocos clientes. Ana estaba en su cuarto, ella se esforzaba mucho por tratar de controlar debidamente sus poderes, sin embargo, en días tan lindos como esos, se dedicaba a leer o a hacer otras actividades. Ese día Yatagarasu le había prometido llevarla al parque de diversiones que acababa de abrir. Y siendo sincera… eso le provocaba una gran felicidad, ella había descubierto que Misaki estuvo haciendo diversos trabajos de medio tiempo para lograr pagar los boletos (por eso no iría nadie más). Por esa misma razón se había esforzado en arreglarse de acuerdo a la ocasión. Llevaba un vestido ligero y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta.

El skater llego por ella a las 10 en punto de la mañana.

-¡Hola Ana! ¿Estas lista? – pregunto animadamente el chico pelirrojo.

Ana esbozo una ligera pero linda sonrisa – Si, por favor cuida de mi

-Jejeje, ¡por supuesto! ¡Este será sin duda un día que siempre recordaras!

El ambiente era de gran felicidad entre los dos chicos.

Kuzanagi se acercó a ambos antes de que partieran, le puso un sombrero a Ana para que la cubriera del sol

-Por favor no lleguen tarde, Yata-chan, confiare en que llevaras a comer algo delicioso a nuestra pequeña princesa – termino de decir el dueño del bar mientras les sonreía.

Misaki soltó un bufido – Oh vamos Kuzanagi-san, es obvio que me encargare de consentirla. Y definitivamente llegaremos antes de que se oscurezca… aunque no debería de preocuparse por eso, ¡yo la defenderé de cualquiera! – decía con decisión el chico.

-Sí, sí, solo no se metan en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

Con esas últimas palabras, Ana y Misaki dejaron el lugar.

.

.

.

La visita al parque fue mucho más divertido para la pequeña reina de lo que pensó que sería. Yata de verdad cumplió su palabra de consentirla en todo lo que quisiera, se subieron a casi todos los juegos (aunque en cierto momento parecía que Misaki ya no lograría subirse a otro).

Ana de verdad apreciaba los gestos que tenía el chico con ella, ya que era consciente de que al igual que ella, Misaki era uno de los que no había podido sobrellevar bien la muerte de Mikoto. Aun recordaba la mirada que tenía pocos días después del descenso de su rey. El chico parecía haber perdido todo interés en la vida, simplemente se había encerrado en el bar, encerrado en los tristes recuerdos felices de antaño. Anhelando por un futuro que ya no podía ser.

En ese aspecto Ana había notado algo bastante triste en el chico pelirrojo. El parecía aferrarse con profundidad a las cosas que le causaban felicidad, y aunque eso algunos lo vieran como cualidad, ella lo veía también como una gran debilidad… en realidad… a veces se cuestionaba que era lo que sentía verdaderamente Yata respecto a la traición de Fushimi Saruhiko, no era secreto para nadie que ellos eran amigos cercanos. Así como también siempre parecía que ellos se entendían el uno al otro mejor que así mismos. De alguna forma ella creía comprender los motivos que orillaron a Saruhiko a su traición… aunque en realidad decirlo de esa manera seria más bien pretensioso, era más bien una teoría que tenía en base a lo que sabía de ellos dos y de las acciones que tomaba Fushimi estando en HOMRA. Sin embargo… de Misaki no podía decir lo mismo.

De manera general casi todos los del clan rojo veían a Yata Misaki como un chico espontaneo, un poco torpe pero con un gran corazón, y sobre todo, un chico bastante fácil de leer. Era descubierto casi instantáneamente cuando mentía o cuando trataba de hacerlo. Sin embargo, noto que después de que Fushimi Saruhiko los traiciono, Misaki no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que era un traidor, pero no decía más del tema. Totsuka parecía comprender un poco mejor sus sentimientos y a veces soltaba comentarios al azar para tratar de levantarle el ánimo al pequeño vanguardia; pero este pasaba del tema diciendo que no había porque hablar de cosas desagradables.

Misaki nunca había expresado una opinión clara acerca de lo que pensaba con claridad de su amigo.

Pero de algo si podía estar segura Ana… Misaki Yata era un chico mucho más inestable emocionalmente que Fushimi, y parecía que el mismo Misaki lo sabía, tuvo miedo de depender por completo de la imagen de Saruhiko, sin embargo cuando este le abandono se aferró con fiereza a la imagen de Mikoto Suoh, y de la misma forma había sido el primero en volver a aceptar a HOMRA con ella como reina.

Aunque en realidad ese pensamiento no le gustaba.

Alzo su vista hacia el chico que sostenía su mano. Ella sabía que él había cambiado. Aunque fuera de manera lenta, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que un día Misaki y Saruhiko hablarían y dejarían las cosas claras entre ellos.

Así, cuando ella se volviera una reina digna de HOMRA, Yata Misaki sería su más valiente e importante compañero y ambos podrían guiar al clan rojo hacia un camino cubierto de gloria. Pero en lo que eso pasaba ella esperaba que ambos maduraran juntos, poco a poco.

-¿ocurre algo Ana? – pregunto curioso el chico al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos,

-¿eh? No, lo siento. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ok, espera, ¿antes de regresar quieres comer un helado?

-De fresa y pistacho.

El chico sonrió como respuesta. Y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la heladería.

.

Ana podría relatar lo que ocurrió en cada segundo antes de que llegaran a la heladería.

.

Uno, fue una simple luz que apareció de golpe enfrente de ellos.

.

Dos, Misaki tomo el brazo de la niña y la aventó en dirección contraria sin medir su fuerza

.

Tres, Antes de tocar el suelo vio como una camioneta estaba a punto de golpear a Misaki

.

Cuatro, extendió su mano y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que tenía que proteger al chico.

.

Cinco, Vio una brillante luz roja que la aventó aun con más fuerza y se golpeó su espalda al caer

.

Ana, finalizo ese día gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su acompañante.

 _¡MISAKI!_

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los miembros del clan rojo se encontraban en el bar. Si bien en otro momento esto pudo haber llevado a que hubiera desorden, esta vez todos estaban callados y con una evidente cara de preocupación.

En el cuarto de arriba se encontraba la reina roja a lado de Kusanagi Izumo, la menor tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras que Kusanagi a lado de ella miraba con preocupación al chico que estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

El de lentes miro a la niña un momento y suspiro.

-Ana… tu sabes que es gracias a ti que él todavía está vivo ¿cierto?

La pequeña no contesto.

-La barrera que lo cubrió hizo que no recibiera ningún daño, en estos momentos solo esta inconsciente. En cualquier momento despertara, y cuando eso pase… estoy seguro de que odiara verte con ese rostro tan deprimido.

Ana siguió sin responderle al mayor, pero esta vez alzo su mirada hacia Misaki… ella sabía que el escenario pudo haber sido peor, pero no podía dejar de sentir inquietud. Lo único que quería era que el pelirrojo por fin abriera los ojos y se disculpara por preocuparla a ella y a los demás.

Kusanagi se dio cuenta de que no lograría tranquilizar a la niña, así que decidió mejor bajar a prepararle algo caliente para que tomara… estaba seguro de que el chico de la cama despertaría de un momento a otro, después de todo, era cierto lo que le había dicho a la chica; Misaki no había recibido ningún daño, ni un solo rasguño.

Cuando bajo, el ambiente en el bar no era mejor. Rikio y los demás lo interrogaban con la mirada, pero el solo negó con la cabeza en señal de que Yata todavía no había despertado.

Estaba preparando la bebida para Ana, cuando escucho la voz de la niña llamándolo.

-¡Kusanagi, Misaki ha despertado!

Izumo subió corriendo seguido del resto de HOMRA y entraron de golpe al cuarto donde se encontraban Ana y Yata.

La preocupación de todos se dispersó al instante en que vieron como Misaki se sentaba en la cama, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, probablemente tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado. Ana solo lo observaba expectante. El chico alzo la cabeza viendo primero a los demás hombres del clan, y luego giro su vista hacia la menor.

-Eh… creo que algo me ha dejado fuera de combate ¿cierto?

Esas palabras fueron un respiro de alivio para todos, en especial para Ana, quien con los ojos llorosos abrazo fuertemente al chico.

Mientras los demás chicos rodeaban a Yata y le hacían pequeños reclamos sin darle oportunidad al chico de poder reaccionar a ninguna pregunta, Kusanagi se recargo sobre la puerta con una sonrisa de alivio, sin duda también reprendería al vanguardia, pero por el momento lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Estaba a punto de decirle eso a los otros cuando observo un curioso detalle en la escena frente a él: Ana todavía seguía abrazando fuertemente a Misaki, pero este no le respondía el abrazo, es más, en realidad parecía bastante cohibido al respecto, como si no creyera que la niña estuviera realizando dicha acción. Y casi podía jurar que era la misma razón por la que no les contestaba a los demás.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Yata?

Llamo de manera firme Kusanagi, sin embargo en cuando vio que el nombrado alzaba la vista diciendo un nervioso "¿Qué?", se tranquilizó un poco, por un momento llego a pensar que talvez había sufrido pérdida de memoria o algo así, esas cosas tan clichés que suelen ocurrir en las películas y novelas, pero parecía que no era así, y a decir verdad no le hubiera gustado que lo fuera. Talvez el chico todavía seguía en shock por el accidente.

Izumo sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bueno chicos, estoy seguro de que es mejor dejar descansar al herido, Ana, creo que lo mejor es que descanses tu también.

La niña soltó a Misaki y lo observo con unos ojos suplicantes

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – dijo la niña

Sin embargo, el chico no le contesto, en cambio se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y la observo fijamente. Los demás pensaron que Yata talvez le diría a la niña que no debía preocuparse por él ya que era muy fuerte. Pero Kusanagi que se había puesto atrás de Ana se sorprendió al ver como el labio del pelirrojo estaba temblando.

Acaso… ¿iba a llorar?

Más la respuesta le sorprendió mas, ya que la potente risa de Yata Misaki lleno el cuarto en el que estaban. El chico reía como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste o hubiera visto a uno de sus amigos haciendo una ridiculez. Casi podía jurar que el chico estaba a punto de llorar de tanto que reía.

-Lo... lo… lo siento… mucho – decía el chico tratando de controlarse – pero… no lo creo – todo se sorprendieron cuando vieron como el chico levanto a Ana con sus dos brazos - ¡Eres tan pequeña! – termino volviendo a reír nuevamente.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-…

Aunque los demás vieron que Ana no pareció cambiar su expresión, sí que pudieron notar como el rostro de su reina se comenzaba a teñir de carmín hasta que su rostro quedo completamente rojo.

-¡Yata-san, no debes burlarte de Ana! – le reprendió Kamamoto un poco sorprendido de que haya dicho eso.

La risa del menor comenzó a disminuir poco a poco

-Si… si, lo siento – volvió a poner a Ana en el suelo. – es solo que incluso su cara fue genial, casi parecía que estaba preocupada por mí – termino de decir soltando una ultima carcajada.

La reina del clan rojo y los miembros de este no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Todos lo estábamos! – esta vez fue Bandou quien alzo la voz.

-¿Enserio? – Dijo el Yata casi sin prestarle atención – bueno, supongo que eso deberá ser recordado – dijo al mismo tiempo que parecía buscar algo en su ropa.

Esa actitud no era una que pudiera pasar desapercibida, todos sabían lo mucho que Yata Misaki apreciaba HOMRA, no era secreto para nadie que el chico los consideraba su familia. Y más aún, quería y protegía a Ana más que cualquier otro en el clan, haciéndole parecer su hermano mayor.

-Yata, ¿qué pasa contigo? – dijo serio Kusanagi, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Más, el chico no solamente lo ignoro, si no que ahora parecía buscar con más desespero ya no solo entre su ropa, sino que también buscaba en la cama en la que estuvo acostado.

Izumo, ya sin poder tolerar eso, tomo al chico bruscamente de su mano obligándolo a que lo volteara a ver.

-¡Misaki!

El chico lo observo esta vez con ojos asustados.

-No esta – le dijo

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo el de lentes sin entender

-¡No está mi libreta! ¡No esta! ¡Ahí están escritas muchas cosas! ¡Cosas importantes! Es mi única pista ¡Mi única pista!

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir poco. Hasta hace menos de 3 minutos, Yata se encontraba casi llorando de risa, y ahora estaba tan asustado que parecía que entraría en un estado de histeria en cualquier momento. Misaki comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, mientras repetía una y otra vez "no está", pero al llevarse una de sus manos a su rostro, su semblante empeoro aún más.

-¡Mis lentes! – esta vez el grito del menor espanto a todos, nadie comprendía lo que el otro decía. ¿Libreta? ¿Lentes? - ¿Dónde están? ¡Son míos! ¡ÉL ME LOS DIO! ¡YO DEBO DE TENERLOS!

Sus gritos comenzaron a hacer pensar a los demás de que en cualquier momento cometería alguna acción violenta si no encontraba esos objetos pronto.

Para sorpresa de todos, Izumo tomo al chico por ambos brazos y lo sacudió fuertemente.

-¿de qué hablas Yata? ¡Tú no tienes nada de eso! Sufriste un accidente ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

La potente voz de Kusanagi, parecía silenciar al otro, quien agacho la mirada.

-… lugar

-¿?

-¡si tuve un accidente de seguro se cayeron en ese lugar! – Dijo Misaki con los ojos llorosos -¡Por favor llévenme!

Esta vez Kusanagi no supo que decir, el chico parecía tan desesperado, pero sus reacciones y actitudes eran demasiado extrañas, algo definitivamente había pasado con el chico, pero no podía saber que era.

-Está bien.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de la única niña presente, por lo que Yata la miro inmediatamente.

-Te llevaremos, y te ayudaremos a encontrar esos objetos.

La cara del chico se ilumino, se zafo del agarre del mayor y se sobre sus rodillas para estar a la altura de Ana

-¿lo prometes? – Ante la confirmación de la niña, Misaki por fin sonrió – gracias, gracias, le prometo que si me ayudan, serviré para alguna misión a HOMRA, ¡es en serio, lo anotare inmediatamente recupere mi libreta!

Ana nuevamente asintió, mientras le decía al otro que la siguiera. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Izumo, quien inmediatamente comprendió la preocupación de la reina. Ella también quería ver que había pasado en ese lugar que parecía haberles entregado a una persona completamente diferente al Yata Misaki que conocían.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)**


	2. Un problema de reyes

**Hola, un saludo a todos los que llegaron a interesarse en esta historia, sin mas preambulos, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 2: Un problema de reyes

.

.

.

Ana guiaba al pelirrojo hacia el lugar del accidente, ella iba adelante junto con Kusanagi, y los demás miembros del clan (quienes no pensaban dejar a su reina sola en tal situación) se encontraban detrás de Yata.

Durante todo el camino Yata parecía demasiado asustado, decía algo entre susurros, pero ninguno llegaba a escuchar lo que era.

Antes de que llegaran al lugar, Izumo pudo divisar los vehículos del Scepter 4.

-Espera Ana – le dijo a la niña.

Ella detuvo sus pasos y consecuentemente todos los demás también lo hicieron. Izumo se agacho a su altura.

-Los del Scepter 4 se encuentran más adelante, no creo que sea buena idea acercarnos, siendo que Yata-chan podría reaccionar de forma extraña.

La reina lo pensó. Volteo a ver al pelirrojo y pudo notar que parecía demasiado preocupado, la verdad le angustiaba mucho verlo así, pero habían bastado unos momentos en el bar para darse cuenta de que este Yata Misaki tenía reacciones demasiado espontaneas, y aunque usualmente siempre se la pasaba buscando pelea con los azules, esta vez temía que sus acciones llevaran a consecuencias irreparables.

-Comprendo – dijo en voz baja Ana para que el de lentes la escuchara. – Misaki – dijo dirigiéndose al chico – Me temo que en estos momentos será imposible que lleguemos a ese lugar, esperemos solo unas horas ¿de acuerdo?

Sin embargo Yata simplemente paso de ella y se acercó desesperado al lugar en donde se encontraban varias personas uniformadas de azul.

Los uniformados de azul sorprendieron por ver al vanguardia de HOMRA, por lo que inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de defensa. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el chico los pasaba de largo.

.

.

.

Fushimi Saruhiko se encontraba bastante frustrado, ese día había despertado de malas, ya que debido al trabajo que había últimamente, el poder dormir 4 horas seguidas era ya todo un lujo. No tenía idea de cuantos días llevaba sin tener un sueño decente. Así que la noche anterior que por fin había podido terminar con todo el trabajo, y por fin había podido acostarse en su cama (ya que en los días anteriores en los que dormía unas cuantas horas, era solo en la silla de su escritorio) sintió que podía dormir una semana entera.

Una hora.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había acostado cuando sonó su PDA, era un mensaje de la teniente Awashima, informándole que había ocurrido actividad irregular en la Dresden Slate, y al mismo tiempo se habia registrado un accidente en un lugar que no escucho bien.

El solo pudo entender una cosa: Definitivamente no volvería a tocar su cama en unos días más.

.

.

.

Él no tenía idea de que supuesta "actividad irregular" fue la que ocurrió con la Slate, pero parecía que no habia pasado nada especial con ella, ya que ahora se encontraba con su capitán Munakata Reisi y la teniente Awashima a revisar el área en donde ocurrió el accidente.

-¿Por qué se supone que este accidente es particularmente interesante? –dijo Fushimi de forma cansada.

-el momento en que ocurrió el accidente coincide con el momento en que la Slate mostro actividad irregular – dijo la teniente, repitiendo lo que le habia dicho cuando lo llamo

Un chasquido escapo de los labios del menor.

-Me refiero, a ¿Qué es exactamente tan importante que se dejó de lado la Slate?

La mujer estaba a punto de responderle pero, callo al ver que el rey azul, se habia detenido.

-Cuando ocurrió el fenómeno, la mayor cantidad de energía fue registrada en esta zona.

Las palabras del capitán sonaban tranquilas, pero Fushimi logro comprender. La Slate guardaba demasiados secretos, pero el que exista algo que tal vez sea más poderoso que eso era definitivamente algo preocupante. Comprendía la seriedad, pero aun así, seguía molesto.

-Fushimi-kun, cuando esto termine te aseguro que te daré 3 días libres. –dijo Munakata con una sonrisa, ante la sorpresa de Awashima.

-No creo ni una palabra – dijo Saruhiko antes de retirarse y comenzar a pedir informes de lo que sea que hayan encontrado sus subordinados. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del mayor no se borró.

Sinceramente, quería terminar con todo eso cuanto antes, no porque creyera realmente en la promesa del rey azul, sino porque simplemente quería tener un buen descanso.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando se acercó al lugar en que se encontraban los subordinados y los vio algo agitados. Parecían decirse algo entre ellos y después dirigían su mirada hacia una dirección en específico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hacen su trabajo? – dijo con mala cara.

-Se… ¡señor! – Dijo Enomoto quien lo saludo respetuosamente - ¡es que… alguien ha entrado al área!

-¿eh? ¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema? – Fushimi los paso a todos y vio a quien los demás observaban… era Yata Misaki.

"¿Misaki?" Pensó el de lentes, quien veía al chico que parecía muy desesperado buscando algo debajo de los vehículos que se encontraban.

Se sintió molesto

Sabía que la presencia del pelirrojo solo indicaba que esa investigación tardaría más. Se sentía tan agotado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de provocar al pelirrojo.

-Oye, sal de aquí, no es algo en lo que HOMRA deba meter sus narices.

Ok, talvez si quería molestar un poco al chico.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el chico parecía no haberle prestado la más mínima atención.

"Tsk, ¿Quién diablos se cree?"

-¡te dije que no debes de estar aquí! – Saruhiko lo jalo del bruscamente del brazo para que lo volteara a ver.

Los ojos del chico pasaron de preocupación a la de sorpresa. Eso desubico al azul.

-Esos… - dijo el más bajo – ¡esos son mis lentes!

Sin que Fushimi se lo esperara, Misaki soltó un puñetazo en su dirección, el cual apenas logró esquivar. Sus subordinados se prepararon para desenvainar ya que ese habia sido un ataque directo.

-¡No se muevan! – grito Saruhiko.

Los chicos obviamente se quedaron confundidos, pero no podían desobedecer su orden, por lo que siguieron observando como el pelirrojo trataba ferozmente de atacar el rostro del de lentes.

Fushimi debía admitir que estaba sorprendido de la fiereza con la que su viejo amigo le atacaba, se notaba que estaba bastante desesperado por… ¿sus lentes? … si, eso es lo que habia dicho, y aunque casi siempre le gustaba provocar al pequeño para que pelearan, esta vez de verdad parecía estarle cobrando factura las noches sin dormir, pero parecía que el otro no está dispuesto a detenerse para hablar.

Antes de desenfundar su espada, decidió utilizar mejor sus cuchillas, lanzo dos, las cuales dirigió hacia sus brazos, pero Misaki logro esquivarlas y tomo una todavía en el aire lanzándola hacia él. Fushimi logro esquivarla, pero antes de reaccionar sintió el puño de Yata en su rostro, lo cual hizo que sus lentes salieran volando. Estos últimos fueron atrapados por el más bajo antes de que tocaran el suelo.

Yata inspecciono el objeto para después soltar un suspiro de alivio –Creí que no los encontraría

El límite de Fushimi Saruhiko habia acabado, lo cual notaron todos sus subordinados, los cuales se asustaron del aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Enomoto y Hidaka se vieron tentados a tratar de detenerlo, pero en el último momento decidieron que por su integridad física, lo mejor era no meterse.

Mientras tanto el dueño de los lentes que tenía el miembro de HOMRA en sus manos, se dirigía lentamente hacia el con todas las intenciones de descargar su furia sobre este.

Yata que seguía celebrando el haber encontrado los dichosos lentes, sintió una pesada aura detrás de él, por lo que volteo para ver quien lo provocaba. Al verlo, se levantó de golpe y se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro (alzándose de puntillas)

-¡Pero si eres tú! – Dijo el pequeño bastante sorprendido – No puedo creerlo, no te reconocí con los lentes –cambio su tono a un poco incrédulo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso perdió sus lentes de contacto?

Misaki vio a Saruhiko de manera acusadora, mientras que este último alejándose unos pasos de él, se preguntaba de qué diablos se suponía que hablaba el más bajo.

-¿Qué diablos dices Misaki, acaso por fin te causaron efecto tantos golpes que te das?

Eso ultimo lo habia dicho con toda la intención de ofender y hacer enojar al otro (llamarlo por su nombre nunca fallaba), sin embargo, contrario a lo que creyó, el nombrado no solo lo veía sorprendido, si no que podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-¿Cómo… como me llamaste? –

-¿Mi…saki? – dijo el azul ahora con desconfianza

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yata y sus ojos brillaban con aún más emoción.

-¡Entonces! – Dijo Yata acercándose nuevamente al otro - ¡¿Entonces puedo llamarte Saruhiko?!

-…

Muy bien, eso ya estaba muy raro, no cabía duda que algo le estaba pasando a su rival. Incluso si desde el principio sus acciones fueron raras, ahora definitivamente sabía que algo iba mal. Incluso sin importar que ambos se hubieran vuelto enemigos, algo que no cambio fue que ambos se llamaban por su nombre de pila. Si, era cierto que Misaki siempre se molestaba, pero por la misma razón no dejaba de decirle "Saru" o "Mono estúpido"

-¡Ah! – La exclamación del pelirrojo llamo la atención del otro – oh talvez… si llamo al rey azul por su primer nombre, sus subordinados ya no lo respetaran – dijo el bajito preocupado.

-… ¿Llamar que, al Rey Azul?

-Por su nombre

-¿A quién?

\- A ti

-…

La cabeza de Saruhiko estaba a punto de explotar, ¿de qué se supone que iba la conversación?

-Oye Misa-

-¡Yata-san!

-¡Yata-chan!

Ambos voltearon rápidamente, mientras que los demás miembros del Scepter 4, notaron que por andar atentos a la conversación de los otros 2 (quien los culpaba, si en realidad se estaban diciendo bastantes incoherencias) habían dejado que personas no autorizadas entraran al área de investigación.

-Tsk, no puede ser – Fushimi noto que el rostro de su viejo amigo se contrajo en… ¿frustración? – incluso si se los prometí, no voy a acercarme a ellos hasta que encuentre lo demás… ¡es cierto! –apretó el abrigo de Saruhiko con sus manos – perdí mi libreta, ellos dicen que tuve un accidente en este lugar pero no encuentro nada, por lo que talvez lo que digan sea una mentira… aunque encontré mis lentes aquí… pero los tenías tu… en realidad no entiendo nada, ¡pero por favor, solo no les digas a donde me fui!, yo encontrare la libreta por mí cuenta para que ya no tenga que deberles ningún favor.

Habiendo terminado dicho esto, la vanguardia de HOMRA se alejó corriendo del lugar, dejando al tercero al mando de Scepter 4 con la palabra en la boca.

Los del clan rojo llegaron corriendo a donde estaba Saru

-¡Fushimi-san! ¿Has visto a Yata-chan en este lugar?

Saruhiko los observo atentamente y noto lo cansados que se veían, se notaba que habían estado corriendo buscando a Misaki. Chasqueo la lengua. No quería tener que involucrarse con HOMRA, pero parecía que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-Más importante que eso – dijo Saruhiko - ¿Qué se supone que le paso? Solo tomo mis lentes y se fue corriendo alegando algo de que tenía que encontrar una libreta.

-Espera- le interrumpió Ana - ¿se llevó tus lentes?

-Sí, decía que eran suyos, al igual que una libreta.

Izumo y Ana se miraron con genuina preocupación.

-También hablo acerca de que había sufrido un accidente y siendo sincero me gustaría mucho que me hablaran acerca de eso. – dijo una voz ajena a la conversación

Para sorpresa de Ana y el clan rojo, Munakata Reisi se encontraba caminando en dirección de ellos.

Ana lo pensó un momento, pero decidió que lo mejor sería hablara con el rey azul. Munakata hizo ademan para que ella le siguiera y el camino a lado de la teniente Awashima y Fushimi.

-Sí estuvo escuchando pudo haber hecho algo ¿cierto? – dijo Saruhiko un poco molesto.

Su capitán sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Pero si el chico estaba diciendo cosas muy interesantes… Rey Azul.

Fushimi sintió escalofríos, definitivamente en su plan de vida no estaba el convertirse en rey… y mucho menos el rey azul quien dirige Scepter 4.

.

.

.

-Ya veo, entonces después del accidente fue que Yata Misaki comenzó a comportarse de esa manera. – dijo el rey Azul repasando lo que la pequeña reina habia dicho.

-Si

Se encontraban en una camioneta hablando los dos reyes. A su lado estaban la teniente Awashima Seri e Izumo Kusanagi respectivamente.

-En estas condiciones, el Scepter 4 tomara la responsabilidad del caso, no sabemos si Yata Misaki pueda representar una amenaza para los que le rodean o para el mismo, pero si de verdad se puso tan inestable por unos objetos, nada nos asegura que no tomara acciones violentas si se le somete a mucha presión.

-¿Y qué me asegura que ustedes sabrán como actuar con él?

Seri se sorprendió por la firmeza en la voz de Ana. Pero Munakata sonrió dulcemente.

-No le dañaremos, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

-No, lo que me preocupa es que ustedes no quieren ayudarlo en verdad. Quieren respuestas y atraparan a Misaki para encontrarlas, pero lo que le pasa realmente, eso a ustedes no les interesa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kusanagi, definitivamente Ana quería tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Misaki es miembro de HOMRA, y yo como la reina de este me encargare de este asunto. Si acepte hablar con usted no fue para pedirle ayuda, fue para que supiera que no pienso tolerar que le hagan daño a Misaki usando como excusa su investigación.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos.

Ana se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del vehículo.

-Eso no quiere decir que le queramos impedir completar su investigación, cuando encontremos y hablemos con Misaki, todo lo que nos diga le será informado.

Con estas últimas palabras, la reina roja salió del vehículo seguida de Izumo, afuera se encontraban el resto del clan.

Adentro, Awashima se sorprendió por la actitud de la reina y volteo a ver a su rey quien solamente tenía una sonrisa.

-Parece ser que si queremos respuestas, debemos encontrar al chico antes que ellos. Aunque hablaba en serio acerca de no dañarlo.

La mujer le miro y pidiendo permiso, salió del vehículo para dar órdenes a los demás.

.

.

.

HOMRA caminaba en dirección al bar, para comenzar a planear que acciones tomar, cuando se encontraron con Fushimi bloqueando su camino. Algunos se previnieron por si su excompañero decidía atacarlos, mas este no dio indicios de eso. Pero tampoco decía nada.

-Saruhiko – la reina se acercó preocupada hacia él y tomo su mano. – No tengo idea de que es lo que paso, pero utilizare mi poder para averiguarlo, pero… - apretó su mano – esos lentes… en el bar el habia dicho que esos lentes eran muy importantes para él porque "El" se los habia dado… de alguna manera a la única persona que relacione con eso fue a ti. Pero por lo que veo… él tampoco te reconoció ¿cierto?

Saruhiko se mantuvo callado.

-Yo… no te pediré que nos ayudes, pero por favor… no dejes que lastimen a Misaki, él es muy importante para nosotros.

Con esto dicho, la niña lo soltó y siguió su camino seguida del clan. Dejando a Fushimi Saruhiko con un montón de pregunta que al parecer no serían resueltas pronto.

-Tsk… Misaki

.

.

.

 **EL próximo capitulo sera algo especial... bueno ya explicare debidamente cuando lo suba.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	3. ---El Ascenso del Rey---

**¡IMPORTANTE!** : El siguiente capítulo se sale un poco la secuencia de la historia, explico: para poder entender que fue lo que realmente ocurrió con Yata Misaki, o más bien, ¿qué es exactamente lo que piensa el "nuevo" Yata Misaki?, hare varios capítulos en los que se entienda porque dice o hace varias acciones. Tal vez algunos crean que esto será como matarle una parte del enigma, pero en realidad he creado estos capítulos con la intención opuesta. Estos capítulos (los que estén encerrados en estos signos **_** ) no tendrán una secuencia como tal, es decir, solo son para aclarar algún comportamiento especifico del "nuevo" Misaki, y más importante, están diseñados para que sea hasta el final de la historia en donde realmente se confirmen o desmientan sus teorías (los que las tengan XD). Y ahora talvez piensen que estoy complicando el asunto… y pues no sé si eso sea cierto, pero les puedo asegurar que estos capítulos serán importantes y a mi parecer muy interesantes. Ya tengo varios capítulos avanzados, y por ahora les puedo decir que la historia se ira, con un capitulo relatando lo que le ocurre a Misaki y un capítulo de estos.

 **Capitulo 3. El ascenso del Rey**

Los reyes representan no solamente poder, sino también un ideal. Al menos para sus Clansman eso significaba un rey. Pero… ¿Qué pensaba de verdad un rey? ¿Para qué quería poder? O… ¿Por qué le era concedido? En realidad no era que pudiera ser resuelto a la ligera… probablemente solo alguien que hubiese estudiado del tema sabría responder esa incógnita.

.

.

.

-El poder que se nos ha concedido no se ha vuelto más que sufrimiento y pesar para los que no logran comprender este poder… no, también se ha convertido en la carga de algunos reyes y de las personas que creen en ellos. Yo no puedo hablar por mi antecesor, pero cuando levantaba su espada, el siempre aseguraba que lo hacía por una causa pura… ¿Qué tan cierto era eso? En realidad no lo sé, pero, quiero creer que el que yo este parado aquí enfrente de ustedes no es ninguna coincidencia.

El rey Plata.

La reina Roja.

-Yo no sé si mi causa es la más pura, pero si es noble. Este poder que se nos concedió ya no es para que lo usemos contra nosotros, no es para vanagloriarnos de él, ni tampoco para quedarnos observando lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. A partir de ahora en adelante... nosotros que somos llamados "Reyes" actuaremos como tales, protegeremos este lugar al que también hemos dañado por no saber actuar sabiamente, por actuar debido a intereses personales.

-Es por esa razón que yo, Fushimi Saruhiko, Rey Azul y Capitán del Scepter 4, les pido como iguales que me ayuden a guiar este país a través del cambio que ocurrirá dentro de poco debido a la Slate.

Saruhiko saca su espada y la eleva en señal de lo todo lo que representa. En señal del Scepter 4 y al anterior rey azul.

Una elegante y suave risa se escucha, es el rey Plata.

-Eres muy joven y hablas con mucho poder, es cierto que lo que se aproxima no traerá más que problemas en el futuro. Creo que el rey Verde nos ha mostrado a todos lo poco preparados que estamos para combatir una verdadera amenaza. – Alzo su mano para tocar la espada del otro – Si tienes tanta determinación, yo te compartiré mi experiencia, en este lugar hay personas que me importan y que no deseo ver morir ante mis ojos.

El rostro de Fushimi se relajó un poco.

-Yo no tengo más experiencia que tú Saru… no, Rey Azul, pero desde que obtuve este poder decidí que lo usaría sola y exclusivamente para proteger a los demás. Eso es en lo que creo – la pequeña de 13 años sonrió y alzando su mano todo el mango de la espada.

Fushimi Saruhiko sonrió con sinceridad, y agradeció con la mirada a las dos personas enfrente de él.

Volteo par a ver a los miembros del Scepter 4, quienes parecían sorprendidos por haberlo escuchado hablar.

-Yo no soy el Rey que los escogió, ustedes saben quién soy y si alguno de ustedes no desea seguir este camino no me quedara más que aceptarlo. No tienen que aceptarme y tampoco se los pido. Estoy lejos de ser el rey Azul que fue Munakata Reisi, yo no puedo abarcar el universo, pero mientras pueda usar este poder sin arrepentirme, sabré que no me he equivocado.

Todos quedaron sin habla ante las palabras de su antiguo compañero, se miraron un momento entre sí. La voz de una mujer se escuchó clara y fuertemente.

-¡Awashima, lista!

Así es, la teniente Awashima alzo su espada viendo con determinación a quien de ahora en adelante serviría. Ella no dudaría, porque creía en todo lo que representaba su espada y porque creía en que Munakata Reisi no se habia equivocado al elegir a Fushimi Saruhiko, ella se encargaría de que el nuevo Rey pudiera cumplir sus objetivos.

-¡Hidaka, listo!

-¡Goto, listo!

-¡Fuse, listo!

-¡Domyoji, listo!

-¡Kamo, listo!

-¡Benzai, listo!

-¡Akiyama, listo!

Fushimi Saruhiko se sintió con ganas de sonreír abiertamente, pero no lo haría, era demasiado orgulloso para ello. Así que decidió hacerles entender a sus ahora subordinados, lo que sentía.

-Fushimi, listo. El Scepter 4 no terminara ni desaparecerá, ese es un hecho.

Todos sonrieron ante esas palabras.

.

.

.

Yata se preguntaba si alguna vez habia escuchado hablar así a Saruhiko. Con tanto poder, tanta seguridad, con esa mirada que indicaba de que el definitivamente podía contra todo el mundo.

"Creo que una vez si vi una mirada así en tu rostro" Pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía a lo lejos a los 3 reyes, ese era un asunto que le correspondía solamente a ellos. Era obvia que se debía de hacer algo después de todo lo que habia provocado el rey Verde y con todo lo que se habia descubierto acerca de la Dresden Slate.

Él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Sabía que talvez se vería grosero si se fuera, siendo que Ana todavía estaba hablando con los otros dos reyes, pero también estaban los otros miembros de HOMRA, por lo que en realidad su reina no se quedaría sola. Habiendo decidido eso, dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Yata-san! – le dijo Rikio preocupado.

El menor iba a voltear a verlo, pero no quería, porque sabía que tendría la misma mirada que tenían sus demás compañeros, la misma mirada que tenía Ana cuando le dijo acerca de lo que habia pasado con el rey Azul. Y sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver esos ojos otra vez. Él no se sentía miserable contrario a lo que los demás pensaran. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de contradecirlos. Por lo que ni siquiera respondió y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

No se habia alejado mucho, pues en realidad quería poder regresar al bar con sus compañeros y Ana. Pero llego al lugar en donde antes se habia suscitado una gran pelea, no la habia podido presenciar completamente, pero era obvio que los que pelearon eran de alto nivel.

Mientras caminaba vio que algo brillaba entre los escombros, cuando lo alzo, noto que eran unos lentes… eran los lentes de Saruhiko.

-Es cierto, no los tenía, ¿Cómo puede hablar tan seriamente si no puede ver ni lo que pasa enfrente de sus ojos? – Misaki trato de sonreír, pero esta sonrisa fue torpe.

-Yo siempre le recomendé que usara lentillas, pero dijo que le molestaban mucho

Yata se sorprendió de oír otra voz en ese lugar, busco con la mirada, hasta que vio a un hombre con una sonrisa amable, vestía de manera elegante con un abrigo negro

-¿Por qué esta aquí? Cualquiera pensaría que le gustaría ver al nuevo rey Azul tomando el cargo, más cuando ha sido usted quien lo eligió para eso. – no soportaba al hombre enfrente de él, pero tampoco se sentía con mucho ánimo de ser agresivo

-Oh, bueno, en realidad me sentiría muy fuera de lugar ¿no crees?, puede que incluso sintiera un poco de culpa ya que… después de todo… yo solo tome partido de los hechos para hacer que Fushimi-kun aceptara mi lugar.

Misaki lo vio fijamente. Y después sonrió molesto – usted no es más que un bastardo ¿cierto?

-Puede que sea así, pero dime ¿acaso no piensas que Fushimi-kun es perfecto para el cargo? Es más, de alguna manera estoy seguro de que tu sabias desde hace mucho tiempo que él estaba destinado a hacer algo así ¿cierto?

-¿Y cuál se supone que es el plan?- respondió de forma cortante - ¿de verdad quiere que Saru simplemente se mantenga con gran parte de su pasado en el olvido gracias a esa cosa extraña que le suministraron los del clan verde?

El rostro de Munakata Reisi se volvió serio

-Él no ha olvidado su pasado, el simplemente olvido todo aquello que le habría hecho dudar y quebrarse emocionalmente mientras es rey… para ser un poco más específico… el no recuerda que su estancia en HOMRA fuera horrible debido a que en sus recuerdos no apareces tú. Para él, esa fue simplemente una experiencia y etapa de su adolescencia. Incluso cada pelea que tuvo contigo, el solo las recordara como el haberse enfrentado a un miembro del clan rojo. Incluso sus días de secundaria de alguna forma se reestructuraron para que todo coincidiera. Incluso el recuerdo de su padre quedo algo distorsionado, aunque siempre seguirá siendo un mal padre para Fushimi-kun. En realidad el alcance de lo que trabajaba el rey Verde es aterrador y lo es aún más ya que con Fushimi-kun solo querían probar sus efectos. Sin embargo, obvio no se puede engañar al corazón ¿no es así? , apuesto a que si tú te presentas con él, pasando el tiempo y después de muchas charlas, probablemente el comience a recordarte, sin embargo, si esto no se hace adecuadamente, Fushimi-kun podría enloquecer… y ya ni siquiera podría saber cuál es su realidad.

Misaki estaba molesto, confundido y molesto… se sentía impotente, ¿Qué se supone que le quería decir ese tipo?

-¿¡Porque me dice todo esto?!

Munakata lo observo unos segundos y después volvió a sonreír con amabilidad.

-En realidad siento que me he salido del tema, en realidad lo único que quería saber era ¿le vas a devolver los lentes a Fushimi-kun?

Yata bajo la vista hacia el objeto… por alguna razón sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… ya no pudo volver a mirar al antiguo rey Azul, ya que salió corriendo. Lo mejor sería que no esperara a Ana.

.

.

.

Estaba tirado en su cama, todas las luces estaban apagadas, tenía el presentimiento de que Kamamoto o alguien de los chicos irían a buscarlo, esperaba que en cuanto vieran las luces de su departamento apagadas dedujeran que no se encontraba.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del antiguo capitán del Scepter 4.

Le molestaban.

Y le molestaba más el hecho de que él ya lo sabía.

Él sabía todo, Ana se lo habia contado cuando le explico que Munakata habia demitido de su puesto como rey y que habia nombrado a alguien más como Rey, todos estaban cansados debido a todo lo que habia provocado el Rey Verde, pero Ana se tomó su tiempo para explicarle todo debidamente. Después le dijo que el nuevo rey Azul habia pedido verse con ella y el rey Plata lo más pronto posible.

Se quedó mirando el techo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y al final decidió que no ganaba nada actuando así, debía de aceptar todo lo que habia pasado. Debía de seguir adelante.

Volteo a ver los lentes que habia recogido esa misma tarde.

Decidió que lo mejor era devolvérselos, después de todo, Saru de verdad no podía ver nada sin ellos.

No sabía exactamente lo que pensaba hacer cuando lo viera, o lo que iba a decir, es más, de alguna manera esperaba poder simplemente ponerlos en algún lugar que los viera y creyera que los habia encontrado "casualmente". Noto que iba a llover por lo que se puso ropa más abrigadora. Salió de su departamento pensando todavía en cómo le iba a devolver los lentes, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio, se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba.

Seri Awashima

-Yata Misaki, debo hablar contigo – el sobrenombre de la mujer desalmada, nunca le quedo mejor, pensó Yata.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo algo que hacer

Comenzó a caminar para pasar de ella, sin embargo cuando estuvo a su lado, la mujer hablo con firmeza.

-No te acerques a Fushimi Saruhiko.

Eso sí lo sorprendió.

-¡¿y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?! – Estaba ya bastante cansado, todo el mundo le hablaba como si supieran que era lo mejor… pero ¿lo mejor para quién?

Sin embargo la mujer no se alteró, miro con más frialdad aun al chico.

-Te lo advierto, no permitiré que todo por lo que trabajo el capitán Munakata se valla a la basura por ti, yo creo en que Fushimi-kun podrá lograr un gran cambio con el poder que se le otorgo. Sé que estas consiente de lo que ocurre, por eso he venido aquí a hablar contigo, y te lo repetiré: No te acerques al Rey Azul, de hacerlo, me veré en la necesidad de usar la violencia contra ti.

Yata Misaki sentía una inmensa furia que amenazaba con salir, lo malo era que no sabía que palabras usar para responderle a la voluptuosa mujer. Aun así, volteo con toda la intención de decir por lo menos algunas palabras groseras.

-Si de verdad eras su amigo, no te acercaras a él.

Misaki quedo en silencio, todo lo que iba a decir se olvidó, todo lo que pensó hacer lo olvido. La mujer ya no dijo más y simplemente regreso por donde habia llegado.

El pelirrojo no supo si se quedó unos minutos u horas parado en frente de la puerta del edificio. Al final decidió regresar a su cuarto.

Cuando ingreso, nuevamente no prendió las luces, solamente busco el sofá y se tiro en él. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando. Saco nuevamente las lentes de su amigo, y los observo por largo rato. Aun con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, trato de sonreír.

-Parece que… tendrás que acostumbrarte a las lentillas ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Espero que el capitulo les haya resultado interesantel

Agradezco a Emil K por su lindo review :D

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	4. Fantasmas Rojos

**RECORDATORIO:** Les recuerdo que el capítulo anterior no formaba parte de la secuencia de la historia, por lo que esta es la continuación del capítulo 2.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4. Fantasmas rojos**

.

.

La ciudad de Shizume se veía completamente hermosa desde el rascacielos de la torre de antenas de la televisora… ¿Qué televisora era? Bueno, a Misaki Yata no le importaba en realidad.

Había llegado hasta ese lugar escapando de los del clan rojo, aunque ahora podía estar seguro que por el momento no lo perseguían. De alguna manera le calmaba el admirar la ciudad, era bella y estaba llena de vida, sin embargo el pelirrojo se sentía inquieto.

-De todas las personas que pudieron haberme ayudado… ¿Por qué tenía que ser HOMRA? – se decía así mismo, preocupado.

Comenzó a descender de la torre. Y pronto noto un pequeño detalle.

-¡Mi Skate no está! Es cierto, desde que salí del bar ya no lo tenía… probablemente siga en ese lugar pero… ¡no quiero volver!

Para cualquiera que pasara, le sería bastante divertido ver al chico y su monologo con ademanes exagerados.

-Mmm, no confió en ninguno de ellos pero… talvez si se lo pido a ese tipo de lentes… - dijo el chico dubitativo - ¡No! Ya es suficientemente malo que les haya prometido ayudarlos en una misión para que todavía les deba más. –termino el chico molesto.

Yata siguió caminando hasta llegar a una construcción abandonada. El seguía externando lo que pensaba.

-Espero que Fushimi-san pueda encontrar mi libreta…

En la construcción se subió hasta el último piso construido y se sentó en el suelo. Observo con cuidado todo el lugar.

-Ya se me olvido en donde vivo... debí de haber anotado la dirección en otro lugar … aunque… ahora que recuerdo… estoy seguro de que había algo más importante que debía recordar – observo fijamente hacia una columna, el lugar estaba realmente vacío, las paredes eran grises por el concreto, pero por un momento le pareció ver una luz roja.

Se levantó asustado.

-N… no… no – rápido se tocó su rostro y recordó algo, de forma apresurada y torpe, saco los lentes de su bolsillo y se los puso inmediatamente, para después volver a observar la columna, con algo de miedo.

No había nada. Misaki suspiro aliviado.

-Es cierto… no debo de quitarme esto… - dijo tocando los lentes -"él" se enojaría conmigo – su rostro de forma súbita se ilumino - ¡Es cierto! incluso si no tengo mi libreta, ¡puedo seguir con mi misión!

Completamente decidido, se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, pero un ruido en el lugar lo volvió a poner tenso. Volteo nervioso hacia la columna.

 _Miau_

-¿eh?

 _Miau_

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a la columna, al mirar detrás de ella se encontró con un pequeño gato rosa con un cascabel y a un perro negro con toques blancos. El perro parecía estar dormido, pero el gatito se percató de su presencia.

¡Miau!

El gato brinco hacia Yata restregándose contra él. Pareciera que le daba felicidad verlo. El pelirrojo sonrió ante el acto.

-¡Eres un gato muy pequeñito! – dijo mientras tomaba al gato y lo ponía en el suelo. –Pensé que los perros y los gatos no se llevaban – dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

El pequeño gato ronroneaba ante las caricias. El perro no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto. Yata lo miro y trato de acercar su mano hacia él, pero el animal despertó de repente, lo cual sobresalto al chico, más el perro no mostro ningún signo de agresión. Más bien parecía observarlo curioso. El gato se acercó más al perro y comenzó a maullarle al perro como si le estuviera diciendo algo. Curiosamente, Misaki juraría que vio como el perro rodaba los ojos, como si el pequeño gatito le estuviera diciendo alguna tontería.

No pudo evitar reír.

-Ustedes me recuerdan a un par que conozco– dijo Yata mientras se acercaba a ambos animalitos y acariciaba a ambos en sus cabezas. El gato parecía contento, pero el canino parecía no muy contento.

-¿saben? – Les llamo – estoy buscando a alguien, es mi mejor amigo, el esta perdido en este lugar aunque no se bien en donde – el pelirrojo comenzó a deprimirse ante la mirada curiosa de los animalitos – ¡tengo que encontrarlo pronto para que regresemos a nuestro hogar! – se exalto el chico como si de verdad los animales le pudieran entender – pero… yo… no tengo ninguna pista, y todo lo importante se me olvida rápidamente…

El gatito salto a su regazo y se restregó en su cuerpo, como si quisiera consolarlo. Misaki sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta, el perro estaba a su lado, muy pegado a su pierna, aunque no lo miraba.

-Kurosuke me dijo que debía de anotar todo eso en mi libreta ¿sabes? – dijo para volver a acariciar a los animalitos. – me dijo que de esa manera, si se me llegaban a olvidar las cosas u eventos que me proporcionan una pista, lo único que debía hacer era volver a leer el cuaderno y así podría seguir esa pista.

 _"Eso es muy triste Yata-chan"_

El pequeño gato y el perro se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y tenso.

Misaki alzo la vista y vio al otro lado del cuarto en el que estaban a una persona, un hombre de ojos marrones y cabello corto, castaño claro. Lo estaba observando con una dulce sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente tirando por consecuencia al gatito. Llevo sus manos en dirección a los lentes como si quisiese corroborar que estaban en ese lugar.

-¿Q… que…? No… no… puede ser – Misaki comenzó a respirar con dificultad - ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

El chico no quito su dulce sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el menor.

 _"Yo solo vine de acompañante"_ respondió apuntado atrás de Yata.

El chico volteo nervioso y con mucho miedo hacia atrás.

Vio recargado en la pared detrás de él a un hombre que fumaba de aspecto maduro con cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos ámbar, llevaba unos vaqueros azules con una cadena de plata y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Le miraba fijamente.

Misaki abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero el miedo no le permitía emitir ningún sonido, por lo que comenzó a retroceder, pero cayó al suelo sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo.

El menor estaba realmente asustado.

-Por favor… déjenme

El chico castaño se agacho hasta el nivel del otro y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

 _"Pero Yata-chan, nosotros venimos a verte especialmente a ti, solo te queremos pedir de forma amable… que te vayas"_

Con eso dicho, Misaki vio como de las manos del pelirrojo fumador salió un aura roja y de forma súbito lo ataco, el menor apenas pudo esquivarlo, y busco rápidamente la forma de escapar del lugar, sabía que no había forma de derrotar a ese hombre, en otras ocasiones lo había intentado y al final el siempre quedaba mal herido, a parte, el solo podía defenderse con objetos físicos, ya que él no poseía ningún tipo de aura.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para tratar de escapar, pero el castaño estaba parado bloqueando la puerta. Este último nunca había atacado a Yata… pero eso no significaba que fuera una buena persona, sino todo lo contrario, siempre le dificultaba el escapar, había ocasiones en las que lo sostenía para que al otro le fuera más fácil atacarlo.

No sabía sus nombres, pero a decir verdad, tampoco le interesaban.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que los odiaba… y más odiaba a HOMRA porque los mandaba para atacarlo y tratar de detenerlo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues porque el clan rojo era los únicos que utilizaban el aura roja para atacar.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de esquivar los ataques que se dirigían directamente a su rostro, vio como el aura roja tenia serias intenciones asesinas, ya que cuando chocaban con alguna pared la destruían por completo.

De pronto recordó a los pequeños acompañantes que estaban en el mismo lugar.

Los busco con la mirada, pero ya no los veía, probablemente escaparon por alguna ventana…

La ventana

Dirigió su atención a alguna de estas y al ubicar una se dirigió rápidamente a esa para poder escapar.

No le importaba que estuvieran en uno de los pisos más altos, ni que eso lo fuera a dejar mal herido. Los daños causados a la propiedad en realidad eran bastante considerables, por lo que esperaba que en ese momento el Fushimi-san ya hubiese sido informado acerca de lo que ocurría.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la ventana, cuando de repente el pelirrojo del aura roja le dio alcance y con una patada lo derribo.

 _"Yata-chan, esto lo hacemos por tu bien" volvió a hablar el castaño mientras con un dedo de su mano comenzó a formar con el aura roja lo que parecía ser una mariposa_

Yata estaba en el suelo, a punto de caer en la inconciencia, y pudo ver como el otro tipo de rostro atemorizante se acercaba empuñando su puño rodeada del aura roja. Lo levanto tomándolo de su camisa y vio como el puño se dirigía directo a su pecho.

Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo escuchar como alguien gritaba

-¡Espera, no lo hagas!

Después le pareció sentir que ocurría una explosión.

.

.

.

Ana no lo entendía, desde que habían llegado al bar, había tratado en vano de encontrar a Misaki, pero no podía ubicarlo en ninguna parte de la ciudad, por un momento pensó que talvez el chico se había ido de la ciudad, pero después pudo sentir con fuerza su aura roja, para después desaparecer del todo, aunque trato de volver a encontrar a Misaki con las canicas, estas simplemente no le daban una respuesta clara.

Ahora estaba agotada, se sentía bastante inútil, ahora siendo reina su poder había crecido de una forma descomunal y sin embargo no podía encontrar a su querido amigo. Parecía ser que tendrían que buscarlo por cada rincón de la ciudad.

Seguía metida en sus cavilaciones, cuando escucho como alguien entraba corriendo a su cuarto. Era Kamamoto

-¡Ana-chan, tienes que bajar ya!

Cuando bajo, se encontró con todos los miembros del clan rodeando una mesa, se acercó más y pudo ver que sentados en la mesa se encontraban Yatogami Kuroh y Neko. Cuando estos la vieron, ella pudo saber inmediatamente que habían visto a Misaki.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto ella con preocupación.

-¡Ana! ¡Algo muy extraño le ocurrió a tu amigo pelirrojo! – Neko se veía bastante exaltada y hacia ademanes exagerados para explicar - ¡Estoy segura de que el conoce a Neko! ¡Pero hoy no me reconoció y hacia cosas extrañas con su aura!

Sus palabras no hicieron más que alarmar a los de HOMRA y a la pequeña reina.

-Espera Neko – Kuro detuvo a la chica tomándola del hombro – mejor yo les explico.

La peligrosa asintió con preocupación y volvió a sentarse.

-Esto será un poco largo, pero espero que ustedes puedan responderme también cuando termine

Ana asintió.

-El día de hoy Neko y yo habíamos decidido salir a buscar algunos lugares que podrían servir como escondites en el futuro, de esa forma llegamos a una construcción abandonada, por razones que no valen la pena explicar, Neko termino usando su poder para hacer que yo me viera como un perro – dijo un poco apenado, mientras la chica sonreía – mientras le decía que cambiara mi apariencia, vimos que Yata Misaki entro también a la construcción.

Ante la mención de su compañero, todos pusieron aún más atención.

-Aunque al principio no quería mostrarme ante el por obvias razones, nos extrañó mucho que él comenzara a hablar solo, aunque en realidad no sería la primera ni la última persona que lo hiciera, pero nos extrañó más lo que comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué decía? – Cuestiono Kusanagi

-Hablaba acerca de que había olvidado algo que tenía anotado en una libreta, antes había mencionado a un tal Fushimi, por lo que talvez se refiera a Fushimi Saruhiko de Scepter 4. Aun así, eso no fue lo más extraño, si no que de repente se puso nervioso, como si hubiese visto algo que le asustara, pero se puso los lentes y pareció tranquilizarse.

-¡Neko también creyó que era extraño! Por eso trate de llamar su atención – interrumpió la chica de ojos bicolor.

-Así es, aunque yo preferí seguir escuchando por lo que fingí que dormía cuando se acercó. El había visto a Neko con su forma de gato, por lo que me resulto extraño que no la reconociera, después decidí que lo mejor sería que yo también hiciera algo, y aun como animales a Yata Misaki no parecía costarle nada el expresarse. Él dijo… cosas bastante peculiares.

Ana no perdía detalle de ni una sola palabra.

-Hablo acerca de que buscaba aun amigo y que todas sus pistas las tenía anotadas en una libreta. Parecía bastante desesperado por volver a su hogar rápido.

Todos se preocuparon

-sin embargo, yo no me puedo decir cercano a Yata Misaki, por lo que no puedo decir si lo que dice es verdad o falso, pero … lo que paso después haría pensar a cualquiera que algo no está bien con él.

-¡No le des tantas vueltas! – dijo exaltado Bandou

Kuro comprendía la impaciencia del clan rojo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante lo que les contaría.

-Cuando Yata Misaki estaba hablándonos, de repente se puso muy nervioso y asustado, al principio creí que talvez estaba siendo seguido y por eso estaba en un lugar como ese, pero no pude ver ni sentir la presencia de nadie más con nosotros. Aun así, Yata Misaki seguía viendo en un punto específico del cuarto como si hubiese visto un fantasma, comenzó a balbucear unas palabras y después miro detrás de él, no sé qué es lo que sus ojos veían, pero él parecía demasiado asustado. – Miro nuevamente a la reina- antes de darnos cuenta, el comenzó a utilizar su aura… para hacerse daño a sí mismo.

El ambiente se volvió aún más pesado de lo que ya era.

-Pareciese que entro en un estado de trance y lo único que hacía era desplegar su aura hacia diversas partes del cuarto, Neko y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de la columna, ya que los ataques no nos daban oportunidad de escapar del lugar, otros ataques los lanzaba demasiado cerca de sí mismo y terminaba haciéndose daño, en un momento, lo vimos dirigirse hacia la puerta y por un momento creímos que se iba a ir, pero no fue así, se dio vuelta y corrió rumbo a una ventana, él… tenía toda la firme intención de lanzarse por ella, pero por suerte debido a la conmoción, Neko ya no estaba utilizando su poder, por lo que gracias a mi poder de distorsión, pude detenerlo a tiempo… y…

 _Flash back -_

 _Kuro jalo al pelirrojo hacia él, pero en el momento el pelirrojo utilizo nuevamente su aura y provoco una onda que empujo a ambos a diferentes partes del cuarto._

 _Desde el otro lado, Kuroh vio que Yata se levantó recargándose en la pared, volvió a cubrir su puño con el aura roja, Kuroh se levantó apresurado, cuando vio que el otro estaba a punto de apuñalarse a sí mismo con el aura en su mano._

 _El pelinegro se llenó de pánico_

 _-¡Espera, no lo hagas!_

 _Desenfundo rápidamente a Kotowari y cubriéndola con su aura se dispuso a detener al otro. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a él, vio como el otro se detuvo, pero la energía en su mano se expandió y provoco una explosión._

 _Fin flash back -_

-Cuando desperté, solo encontré a Neko preocupada, y una parte de la construcción destruida, pero no había ningún rastro de su amigo.

Nadie podía creer lo que les había contado Kuro Inu, pero sabían que era imposible que alguien como el mintiera al respecto.

Izumo también estaba bastante sorprendido, ¿Yata-chan había atentado contra su propia vida? Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado como para que pudiera ser manejado por Ana. Volteo a ver a la niña y vio que también se veía bastante impactada por lo que había escuchado.

-Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué le ocurrió a Yata Misaki? – volvió a hablar Kuroh

La peliblanco tenía un remolino de emociones, pero respiro profundamente y respondió

-Ayer en la mañana Misaki y yo salimos a dar un paseo, cuando veníamos de regreso estuvimos a punto de ser arrollados por un camión, Misaki me hizo a un lado pero… el no pudo correr; mientras iba cayendo de alguna manera pude desplegar mi poder, eso provoco que Misaki fuera protegido, el camión iba vacío, ya que el conductor se olvidó de ponerle el freno cuando lo estaciono en una pendiente, por lo que el camión se destruyó.

Kusanagi fue el que siguió hablando.

-Yo iba pasando de casualidad por ese lugar – continuo Izumo- ya que había ido a comprar unos víveres, pero escuche que las personas hablaban acerca de un accidente y cuando me acerque vi a Yata-chan inconsciente y a Ana llorando a su lado. Obviamente muchos habían llamado al hospital, pero Ana me explico lo que había ocurrido, revise a Yata y en realidad no tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera un rasguño, como sabía que todo sería más complicado si Scepter 4 llegaba, me lleve a Ana y a Yata-chan conmigo.

-Misaki durmió toda la noche y despertó hoy al mediodía – conto la niña – pero cuando despertó, ya decía cosas extrañas acerca de unos objetos, después tuvimos que volver al lugar del accidente y parece ser que se encontró con Saruhiko, se llevó sus lentes y se fue, yo… - las manos de la menor comenzaban a temblar – trate de buscarlo con mi poder, sin embargo, por alguna razón no puedo rastrearlo, pero si sentí que hubo una gran descarga de su energía.

Kuroh pareció analizar todo lo dicho.

-Dice que Yata Misaki se encontró con Fushimi Saruhiko cuando volvieron al lugar del accidente, ¿Fue acaso su encuentro una casualidad?

-No lo creo – respondió Izumo – ya que todo el Scepter 4 también estaba allí, de hecho tuvimos que contarle al Rey Azul lo del accidente.

-Y supongo que él dijo que ellos se harían responsables del caso ¿cierto?

-Sí, de fue hecho lo primero que sugi…

Izumo comprendió para donde iban los pensamientos de Kuroh, bajo la mirada hacia Ana, pero esta ya tenía un semblante preocupado, parecía que ella también ya lo había entendido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Kamamoto.

-El Scepter 4 se encarga de la seguridad y la protección de la ciudad, sin embargo, ¿Cuántas veces se ha presentado el Capitán Munakata Reisi por un simple accidente? – comenzó el pelinegro

-Incluso si dices eso – hablo Erik, - todos saben, que él se presenta cuando hay casos que involucren a Strains o a algún clan

-Pero, es obvio que en el momento en que otras personas hablaron a la ambulancia, lo reportaron como un simple accidente ¿cierto?

-Espera – volvió a hablar Kamamoto - ¿quieres decir que el Rey Azul sabe algo acerca de lo que le pasa a Yata-san?

-Lo que digo es, que es obvio que el Rey Azul ya sabía que había algo extraño en el lugar del accidente, y después dio la casualidad de que el incidente estaba relacionado con alguien del clan rojo – termino de decir Yatogami.

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo dicho.

-¡Nee, Kurosuke! – Llamo Neko llamando la atención de los presentes – no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, pero ese chico necesita ayuda ¿cierto?

Kuroh la observo sorprendido y después sonrió – Así es – se levantó y Neko hizo lo mismo – Incluso si no puedo considerarme alguien cercano a Yata Misaki, es alguien que sabe lo que es la lealtad y defiende sus ideales, y a mi parecer, eso lo hace alguien admirable, por eso nosotros les ayudaremos a encontrarlo.

Ana se sorprendió por lo dicho

-Pero… sé que ustedes están buscando a su rey… esto es algo que nos corresponde a nosotros. – bajo la mirada.

Neko y Kuro se sonrieron y el pelinegro se agacho a la altura de la pequeña.

-Ambos decidimos que esperaríamos a Shiro, y de la misma forma, protegeremos este lugar al que él regresara. Ayudar a alguien que necesita ayuda es algo que ese chico definitivamente haría.

Ana sonrió conmovida – Muchas gracias.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos acerquemos a él como animales nuevamente – dijo Kuro con pesar – aun así en el momento en que lo encontremos les avisaremos inmediatamente.

Con esto último dicho, ambos Clansman del Rey plata salieron del bar.

-Neko

-¿si?

-En cuanto encontremos a Yata Misaki, le avisaremos solo y exclusivamente a Ana Kushina ¿de acuerdo? – el pelinegro hablaba con seriedad.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-Pienso que como su reina, ella debería ser la primera en saberlo

-mmm – la chica lo miro un poco confusa - ¡está bien! – dijo efusivamente.

Sin embargo Kuro no parecía para nada contento.

 _"No quiero pensar mal del clan rojo pero… ¿Cómo es posible que una persona tan sensata como Kusanagi Izumo se llevara a Yata Misaki de la escena sin rectificar primero que de verdad no tenía ningún daño? Alguien como él, debe de tener más que presente que un golpe en la cabeza podría no mostrar una herida física pero puede causar la muerte rápidamente."_

-Deseo de corazón que, lo que le ocurrió a ese chico haya sido solo un accidente.

-¿Qué dices Kurosuke?

-Nada, tendremos que cenar bien si queremos seguirle el ritmo al vanguardia del clan rojo.

-¡Si!

.

.

.

-Señor, nos han llegado informes de un incidente ocurrido en el tercer distrito. – hablo la teniente Awashima.

-Ya veo, ¿alguna pista de que sea el chico de HOMRA?

-Los testigos dicen que habían visto entrar poco antes al edificio a un chico pelirrojo, con pantalones cortos, chaleco y gorra.

-Eso no dice nada realmente –entro Fushimi al lugar, entregando a su capitán un informe.

-Pero si dice algo el que después vieron que del edificio parecían salir luces rojas, y poco después hubo una explosión que destruyó todos los pisos superiores de una construcción – termino la mujer

-Tsk

Munakata se levantó de su silla y le indico a la teniente y a Fushimi que le siguieran.

-Parece que ya es momento de que tengamos un pequeño encuentro con ese chico.

.

.

.

Sé que muchos se confundieron con el capítulo anterior, por eso les invito a que lean lo que puse en las notas del capitulo 3.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
